


小手

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 李帝努/罗渽民, 李帝努/钟辰乐
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	小手

我跟李东赫说我被开过眼，他一开始没信。我也不指望他能像志晟那样我说什么都不怀疑。我说你最近有没有干过什么不好的事，为了一己私欲。李东赫笑得古怪，说人活着干的不都是这些事。

“那帮我看看吧。”李东赫伸出手，在我眼前晃了两下，又转了一圈。问我说有什么吗，如果他真干了什么不太道德的事，应该会被一些不好的东西缠上才对。

我说那可不一定。那天下午我看到他和马克上街毫不避讳地闲逛，马克看他的眼神很柔情。我妈看韩剧的时候我跟着看了一些，男主要亲吻女主前往往都是那样的眼神。男主要亲吻女主。

马克脖子上缠着一只小小的婴儿般的东西。他的口型像在叫东淑而不是东赫，在他眼里李东赫是什么样子，总归不会是我现在看到的那样，穿着破球鞋，头发乱糟糟，胸前一马平川。可马克却叫他东淑。

那个东西在马克身上。第二天在学校我见到李东赫，悄悄跟他说了。“你在马克身上下虫，就只是为了跟他谈恋爱？”

李东赫看着我，瞳仁像烛火那样抖动着。我忙说别担心，我不会告诉任何人。

“原来你真的看得见啊？辰乐。不过说真的，我也不知道他身上有个什么。”李东赫笑得有点勉强，他把手递给我，手背中间有处发灰的印迹。

“只有这个。那个人说的，只要我手上出现这个，我就成功了。”他盯着我的双眼，“马克会喜欢上我。”

“那个人有告诉你，这个东西一旦生效，一辈子都会跟着你吗。”我问。

“我都知道。放心。”他终于又露出那种狡黠的眼，“那还不好？不论是我还是他，一辈子都反悔不了。”

我其实不太理解。如果说，被开眼是我无法逃脱的命运，房间的角落，厕所天花板，教室的窗沿，都有很多我不想看见却不能不看见的东西。后来我不再逃避，想若是我可以用这个能力去帮到一些人，那即使此生都必须看见，也还算可以接受。永恒是可怖的。而李东赫接受手上的印迹，亲自钻进一种无法逃脱的永恒中，在我看来跟无罪之人主动去承担杀人犯的无期徒刑无异。

“辰乐，你在马克身上看到什么呢？”李东赫扯着我的手问，“不是什么好东西吧？”

我点头。

他沉默一阵，又展开笑脸。“算了，”他说，“反正我看不见。”

看不见却相信的人有福。我妈妈以前说。

志晟什么都看不见。跟大多数正常人一样。但志晟相信我说的都是真的。高二我们上同一间补习班，放学基本都十一点往后，我经常故意吓他说，刚刚有人身上的灵飘到你身上了，要是不处理你下次考试会挂两门以上。乖乖叫声哥我就帮你祓除。

志晟吓得不行，声音打着颤连叫我好几声哥。我在他肩膀上轻轻拂两下，说好了。

“真的？这就没了？”他死死握住我手臂不放开，“看来不是什么很难缠的灵啊？这灵好善良。”

我听了翻白眼，“是我很厉害好不好。”

“是吗？”朴志晟吁一口气，“但的确有更善良的灵的吧？”

“这我哪知道。”我说，“怎么，你要写感谢信过去吗？'多谢您的善良，没有缠着我太久'，这样。”

他皱起眉头，手托住下巴，像真的在苦恼，问我，“写一次信过去的代价高吗？”

“有点。至少花一根手指吧。”我笑，“小拇指就不错。”

“哈哈...”朴志晟抬起我一只手环上他肩膀，“辰乐，以后下了补习班，不要一个人走掉，好吧？”

到这个时候我也很难说我刚刚是骗他的了。但不告诉他也没什么，大多数情况下我很诚实。灵像空气一样无处不在，但未必都会伤人。

刚转到这间学校时，我告诉志晟说我看得见灵，志晟也没当我是疯子。他只是有些担心地问我，看到的东西是不是很恐怖，晚上会不会做很多噩梦，多晒晒太阳会有帮助吗。…

我说很小的时候就这样，差不多习惯了。它们伤不了我。志晟看我的眼神有些崇拜，说，你是不是很强。我说也没有，因为它们也不老想着伤人，对上眼神时被吓到的往往不是我。好像被人看见对它们来说是一种耻辱。会躲进暗处，直到我走开。

我房间也会有、有灵的存在吗？志晟脸色变得不太好，我以前都不知道。

不知道是好事。我拍拍他的手背，说，虽然你现在知道了，但也还是看不见，所以没关系的。它们伤害不了你，你也不会冒犯到它们。

可还是好害怕...志晟说，紧紧握住我的手。辰乐，你都没有害怕的时候吗？

本来是很害怕。但跟谁说谁都不信，都说我在编故事，害怕也没什么用。只好假装我跟他们一样什么也看不到，渐渐就习惯了。我盯着他的眼睛说。

像有什么得到释放。那些在幼时被扼杀的恐惧又重新复苏回来，在志晟心中出现。我回握住志晟的手时，他在小小地发抖。我为此感到安心。前所未有地。

李帝努是志晟表哥。某日下小雨，他还在操场跑步，后来雨越发大了起来，操场人几乎都走光了，他还是在跑。我坐在休息席上，透过相机镜头看他，镜头调近后他整个人都罩着一层雾气，也许是雨，也许是汗。

除此之外，还有一抹影子也罩着他。远远看去他像背着另一个人。我按下快门，出来的照片上除了李帝努，什么都没有。

是灵。那灵小小一团，孩童的身形。紧紧靠在李帝努背上，某些时刻看过去，像是从他的身体里直接生长出来一般。

我在操场门口等李帝努，给他递毛巾擦身上的汗和雨。隔得很近，我又按了几下快门，李帝努笑着，没躲。他身后的影子像是惧怕闪光灯的强光，藏在李帝努身后。

恶作剧般，我绕到李帝努背后去拍照。那道影子终于无处可躲，只能把头压得低低的，脸藏在过长的头帘下。

它很虚弱。半透明，身上也沾了雨，能看到雨在它身体内部流动的痕迹。

我猛地凑近，它被吓了一跳，和我对上眼。雨水浸漫它的眼眶，雾蒙蒙的，像隔了一层玻璃。

“辰乐，你在干嘛？”李帝努转过身，满脸莫名其妙。

“我背后有什么东西吗？”

我瞥了他背后一眼。那道灵静静地靠着李帝努，雨水能够接触到它，顺着它的发丝，落到睫毛，眨一下眼，雨水落到空中，触到地面前便消失了。

“没有。”我说。“什么都没有。”

“我哥身上有那种东西吗？”志晟抓住我手臂，面色惊慌，“他会不会有危险？它会伤害我哥吗？”

“目前还不清楚。不过不是什么有很强烈怨恨的灵。”

朴志晟松一口气，“它为什么缠上我哥？”

“这我怎么知道。”我一张张翻相机里的照片，“虚弱到连相机都无法记录下来，总之不是危险的那类。”

朴志晟头凑到我这边，语气疑惑，“话是这么说，你拍我哥这么多照片做什么？”

“…他身材好嘛。”我耸耸肩。

李帝努又坐在餐厅靠窗的位置。我先拿着相机拍了两张他的背影。那只灵还是在他身边。坐在李帝努对面，头侧对着窗户，闭着眼，像在感受阳光。

灵也需要光合作用吗？我朝李帝努走过去。那灵先察觉到我，迅速缩到李帝努背后。

“嗨帝努李。”我一屁股坐到李帝努对面，“为什么每次吃饭都坐这个位置啊？”

“光线好。”李帝努塞一口饭，我将相机对准他，他无奈笑笑，说，“最近干嘛老拍我。”

“最近？我不是一直在拍你吗？”我咔咔按快门，检查一遍照片，看向他背后。

雨天那日虚幻得辨不出形，今天太阳好，它靠在李帝努背后晃动双腿。似乎只是个喜欢黏哥哥的小孩子。

“吃饭而已，”我盯着那灵，说，“光线好又能怎样。你的饭难道会更好吃吗？”

“说不定呢。”李帝努塞下最后一口饭，“倒是你，最近我走到哪里你跟到哪里，究竟在打什么鬼主意。”

“什么都没啊，哥。”我灿烂地笑，“只想跟哥你多说说话而已...”

“再说这种话我就要揍人了。”李帝努笑着朝我挥挥拳头，当然也只是作样子，他连朴志晟犯浑的时候都没揍过，更不会揍我。

“能怎么办，我就是这么喜欢哥你嘛...哥很苦恼吗？”我趴到桌上，抬起眼看他。那虚幻的影子似乎稍微抖动了几分。

李帝努的手伸过来，我闭上眼。  
额头被手指弹了下，力度很轻。我摸摸额头，李帝努起身已经要走，我喊说先别走啊，和我去喝点什么嘛...草莓奶昔之类的。我请客。

李帝努没理我。那道灵跟在李帝努身后，回头望我几秒，再两下跳到李帝努背上，头靠在李帝努颈窝，竟像在撒娇。

好像是故意做给我看似的。我又按了几下快门，始终只有李帝努的背影。没有什么能证明它的存在，除了我。这使我心情稍微好了那么点。

“让它消失不就好了。”李东赫说。他漫不经心地吹吹指甲，最近他真的越来越像…东淑。“你不是办得到吗？那就让它消失啊。”

“灵终归不该跟在人类身边吧？如果日复一日地让它呆在李帝努身边，你敢说李帝努不会受到什么影响吗？”

“这很难说。目前也不清楚它缠着李帝努的动机是什么。至少在学校里，没见它做过什么出格的事。”

“那以后呢？它乖乖的难道不是因为你每天都去找李帝努，才不敢轻举妄动。在你看不见的地方呢？毕业后你也没法每天跟着李帝努，那时候后悔就来不及啦。”

我回想起那孩子般虚幻的身影，好像能被雨水轻易冲走。难以想象它会干出什么凶恶的事。它跟随在李帝努身边，不像有什么企图，更像一种依赖。想到此处，我心中像是埋入一根刺那样抽痛。

“最近和马克哥怎么样？”我转移话题，随口问李东赫。

“很好。好得让人快疯了。”李东赫笑说，“在那之前我觉得我的爱百分百超过了马克对我的，在那之后，马克像是作弊一样追赶上来...虽然我的确也帮他作了弊。有时候甚至会觉得喘不过气，很讽刺吧？”

“这不是哥想要的吗？”

“没错。所以即使喘不过气也很高兴。”李东赫给我看他手背上的印迹，“是不是更明显了？要是在手心就好了...我还可以假装看不到。”

他苦笑一声，“那个东西应该也长得很大了吧？”

他背后攀附着几只小小的手。缠在他的腰侧，肩膀，颈项处。如果他背过身，便可以看到不久前在缠马克身上同样的东西。最后那些小手会紧紧将他们缠在一起，再无可能分开。

“我会死吗？”李东赫轻声问。

“不会。”我说，“你只是让马克爱上你。代价是永远不能反悔，不能摆脱...不论你还是他。”

“那就还好。”李东赫轻轻摸他的手背，喃喃说，“辰乐。我是不是干了坏事？”

“不是的...哥。”我说，“可能的话，大家或许都会这么做。”

“真的？辰乐也会这么做？”

我点头。因为知道李东赫需要这类安慰。

但如果我像李东赫朴志晟那样什么都看不见，或许我真的会那么做。看不见却相信的人有福。但我能看见，能看见那些小手将我和帝努哥合拢，我们亲密无间隙。小手将我们合拢，最后一丝缝隙也消失，我们共同沉没在黑暗中。这些我都能看到。我得不到那种幸福。

  
周末到志晟家去玩游戏机。玩游戏是借口，更重要的是能见到李帝努。

去时志晟正在洗澡，他让我去他房间等。志晟隔壁房就是帝努哥住，我敲两下门，没回应，门也没锁。推开门进去，帝努哥正在午睡。

“你还在啊。”我小声说，坐到地毯上。灵不需要睡眠，在我进来前，它却像动物那样蜷在李帝努头边小憩。或者说模仿人的小憩。

“你想要什么呢？”我问它。“一直跟在他身边，不累吗？”人的气场一定程度上也会消耗灵的力量。

“搞不好你会消失哦。还是说那就是你想要的。”

灵静静看我，没回话。

“要不干脆点，我帮你一把。”我伸出手，右手掌心的纹路绕成一个接近眼睛的形状，“你过来，我碰碰你，你就可以离开了。”

我看它没反应，靠近一点，想去拉它的手，“不会痛的，”“没有肉体就不会有痛觉，一瞬间的事。”

灵站起来，很慌张地想要逃跑，我跟着起身，身上的阴影吞掉它大半。好小，我想，死的时候可能不过十岁。

我伸出手，就要碰到它。我想我做得到，我有这个能力，能让它消失，帝努哥以后也不会困扰。祓除缠着人类的灵不是什么需要道德挣扎的事...死后应该前往另一个地方，而不是徘徊人间。“够了吧，”我说，“留在帝努哥身边那么久，已经够了吧。”

碰到它的瞬间，一些不属于我的记忆涌进我身体里。

漫无边际的河水拉扯着我去往水底，有人跳下来想抓住我的手，但最终没能抓住。

我听到有人在呼唤谁的名字。有人得救了。

但不是我。还是孤孤单单的，没能被人找到。直到最后也没有。是这样，所以才一直留在帝努哥身边，不愿意离开吗。我明白了。都明白了...

“辰乐！”李帝努大吼我的名字。我清醒过来，额上都是汗。

“你怎么回事？刚刚突然倒在地上，叫你半天也没反应...”李帝努很紧张地看住我，“你还好吗?”

我望向房间一角。灵还在那里，只是不再靠近。要是时间再久一点就好，时间再久一点我就可以祓除它...我想告诉它说我理解它了，有人理解它了，所以它可以不被困在此处，离开帝努哥，去它该去的地方。

我理解你了。我在心中说，望着角落的灵。它怯怯地回望我，瘦小的脸上嵌着的眼大得过分，那眼中更多的是迷茫。我理解你，我说，但最后得救的不是你。最后活下来的也不是你。

“渽民。”我轻声叫它。

“我替你想起来了。一切。你过来，我碰碰你，你就离开吧。”

渽民轻轻摇头。“没用的。除非帝努也...不然没用的。”

“你还在怪他？”

“不是...”渽民的眼仁像被水洗那样澄亮。

“因为我和帝努是最好的朋友。说好一辈子不变的。”

周末天气很好。我和李帝努去了公共墓地。去探望人。

“那天下很大的雨。”

李帝努弯腰在墓碑前放了花。“下很大的雨，我到的时候，志晟离岸近，我跳下去先把他救了上来，他一直在往外吐水…后来又昏了过去。渽民离岸更远，我回头再去救时，已经不知道他的方位在哪儿了。”

“我很害怕。往回跑，疯了那样跑，去叫大人来。我想大人们来也许就没事了...可爸爸说雨下得实在太大了，没有人能下去。”

“我说，那渽民怎么办呢？爸爸没回答。渽民的妈妈趴在岸边嚎啕大哭。我把上衣脱了准备跳下去，被他们抱着往回拖。我大喊说我可以下去的，我不能不去...”

“我爸扇我耳光要我清醒。他说，至少你救了志晟。”

“志晟？我很茫然地四处看看。志晟已经醒了，扑过来抱住我说，帝努哥我好害怕...我好害怕。我也抱住他，我说不要怕...但我们都在发抖。至少我救了志晟。但只是一秒，我想我要是救的是渽民就好了。只那么想一秒我就恨自己恨得要死。志晟在我怀里，热乎乎地发抖。雨越来越大，将世界都盖过去了。将很多东西都遮起来，好像能再也不被找到。”

“帝努哥...”我小声叫他。

渽民的灵靠在李帝努背上，像哄婴儿入睡那样，拍打着他的背。嘴里喃喃说些什么。

“以前，”李帝努毫无察觉，接着说了下去，“我和渽民一起到庙里立了誓，谁也不能离开谁，谁也不能背叛谁。要做好朋友。永远。庙里的人跟我们说，一旦立下誓，誓言将永远无法摆脱。”

“辰乐。”李帝努抬起头，眼中凄怜。

“你能看见，对吗？”

我瞥一旁的渽民一眼。点点头。

“...那，”他嘴唇颤抖着，“他一直都在，是不是？渽民他，一直都在？”

我无法祓除李东赫和马克背后伸出来的小手。也无法祓除渽民。因为誓言般的咒语，李东赫和马克将永远相爱。因为咒语般的誓言，渽民将永远留在李帝努身边。

我蹲下身，抱住渽民也抱住帝努哥。渽民身上好像还下着雨，希望我能使他稍微温暖起来。他的一只小手环住我，一只环住李帝努。

“嗯。”我靠着他，说，“一直都在。从来都在。现在也在帝努哥身边哦。”

李帝努小声啜泣起来。

墓碑前的花瓣被吹散，飞得四处都是。


End file.
